


Eating a Centaur Out

by Dabbi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centauress, Centaurs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Male Domination, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Squirting, female centaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabbi/pseuds/Dabbi
Summary: After besting an excessively-horny, female centaur, the poor mare begs for sexual relief. You don't allow the prime opportunity to go to waste, sauntering up to the collapsed damsel and licking your lips in preparation of a sticky, estrus feast.
Kudos: 3





	Eating a Centaur Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a scene in my adult, text-based RPG called Essence of Ranaea. You can find this scene and dozens of others right now! Embark on an adventure to discover the world's most exotic creatures and locations while developing intimate relationships with the various interesting, unique characters that you will encounter. You can download the game for free with this link: https://www.patreon.com/posts/eor-v0-0-2-45520148 Enjoy!

The overwhelming stench of a sex-craved mare infiltrates your mind as you make your approach. Even with her rump turned against you, the femtaur's fuck-me pheromones are powerful enough to harden the girthy shaft in your pants, tenting the fabric up for the horny mare's inspection. The centaur's gaze follows your striding form, pupils dilating to the size of grapes as you stop in front of her. Up close, her musky scent is even more robust, flushing your cheeks a deep shade of maroon.

"Turn around." Your voice escapes heavy and dominant. "I'm hungry for some centaur pussy."

The slut's face immediately brightens -- spirits lifted from your orgasmic offer she oh-so desperately craves. Her rump is turned towards you no longer than a few seconds after your proposal, and the staggering odor increases tenfold. Your eyes cross as the magnificent aroma floods your mind, rerouting the circulation of blood directly into your cock. Vulgar portrayals of bare-back taur breeding infest your vision in a depraved slideshow; your senses are manipulated by the crushing stench of a sex-starved mare, diminishing any sensory output into the inescapable depths of sexual carousal. Your mind goes on complete auto-pilot, sinking down to your knees and placing both hands on the sluttaur's meaty haunches. 

Spreading the femtaur's ebony nethers apart is like cutting the wires to a ticking time-bomb. The mare's pussy all but gushes the aroma, masking your entire upper body in the brain-piercing essence of concentrated slut-perfume. Her immaculate pussy contracts under your gaze -- chubby flaps smearing fuck-grease across every hidden, intricate pleat -- as showers of crystal-clear nectar stain the grass below. The centaur's vagina is an absolute work of art -- a divine, ebony jewel brighter than any diamond and smoother than any jade. The fluid-slick sheen of her plump labia beckons you closer, every twitch and pulse of her lurid fuckhole lowering your face a hair's width at a time.

Your nose squishes against the centaur's plump, viscous pussyflesh. A single whiff is all it takes for you to utter a loud, wanton moan; the source of the sluttaur's marauding scent is a demon of its own, intoxicating your form and ransacking any intellect out of your vulnerable conscience. Steaming-hot warmth peppers your face in a perspired layer of cunt-steam -- the slutty mare is absolutely boiling down there, red-hot with the desperate urge of release. You don't stop from the single sniff alone -- you go crazy on the femtaur's cooch, inhaling as much of her otherworldly scent as your nostrils will allow. Charcoal barricades of marshmallow-pliancy reciprocate your aero-kinetic stimulation with enthused contractions, dousing your facial features with syrup-thick layers of cunny juice. The centaur's outlandish portrayal of complete, erotic reception, mindlessly spewing her potent scent over your face, hastens the beat of your passion-ridden heart.

When you finally roll your tongue across the sluttaur's lust-fattened pussylips, her response is immediate: a long, whorish moan and a powerful flex of her fragrant snatch. The whore's cunny-fluid clings to your tongue like honey, coddling your taste buds with the bitter-sweet zest of submissive fuck-slut. The flavor of her sweet, musky pussy is unrivaled; millions of chef's fingers swaddle your brain, provoking sensations you never thought were achievable. Like fuel to a scorching blaze, the head-spinning taste aggravates your sex-consumed mind, and you start devouring that divine snatch properly, snaking your tongue inside its pillowy confines.

The femtaur's haunches twitch under your vicious oral assault -- the blitz of pussy-eating pleasure reducing her muscles into a spastic state of involuntary shudders. Her sloppy cunt quivers happily under your hearty service, thrilled to finally experience the stimulation it oh-so desperately needed. An endless reservoir of liquid ambrosia cascades through her orally-nursed hole, flowing directly into your thirsty maw -- the excess submerges every curve and corner within your vicinity in its wanton viscosity. 

You pull away from the mare's snatch for a quick breather. Sticky ropes of femslime dangle from every inclined slope on your face, connecting it to the quivering lips of the femtaur's jet-black treasure. Your eyes lower to the diamond-hard bud of her clit, jutting proud and stiff from below her vaginal hood. Lonely and unloved, the cute little bean has gone incredibly far without your attention -- but you have every intention of changing that.

Diving back into the centaur's musky cunt, you flick your tongue across her erect clit. The slut gasps and her pussy clenches hard, squirting a powerful stream of femcum directly onto your cheeks. You go back and forth between her spasming hole and her diamond-hard bean, alternating between fast, rapid licks and deep kisses.

"Ooooohhhhh!" The horny slut cries, mashing her meaty, horse-like behind into your face. "You're so good with your tongue! Yeeesss, eat me out harder!!"

A blanket of sticky, wriggling pussy-flesh obstructs your vision, the head-spinning elixir of licentious mare-muff glued onto every square-inch of your skin. The centaur's tail flails happily as you slobber her genitals as a man with a single, biological imperative. A mindless thumb wanders to the sluttaur's untouched asshole and penetrates with vehement force, down to the knuckle in a single thrust. Clogged and stimulated from both orifices, the femtaur seizes on the spot, overcome by your domineering portrayal of devout, mare-pleasing affection. You feel the centaur's approach to orgasm; her quivering walls pulsate on your oral muscle, clenching and unclenching with uncoordinated rhythm as her asshole clamps down on your digit. It won't be long before the horse-girl lets everything loose.

You work up to a hectic pace, attempting to stimulate every concealed crease inside the mare's angelic snatch. Her body shivers in mind-fucked ecstasy, shaky fore-legs bringing her down to her knees, as you plunge your tongue as deep into the girl's orally-nursed passage as you can manage.

The femtaur explodes inside your mouth, ecstatic flesh grinding across your oral appendage. Tidal waves of girlcum hose out the slut's climaxing cooch and sullies your entire upper-body, marking you with the piquant effluvia of tauric sex. You never back away, holding your tongue in the intimate depths of the sluttaur's cunt as she carries out her volcanic orgasm with obscene enthusiasm, rocking her body in every direction. For just a second -- a single, fleeting second -- your consciousness dips into the expansive sea of fluffy, palpitating mare-meat.

Eventually, the girl's orgasm subsides. When she takes a step forward, you drop onto the ground, flat on your face. You turn onto your back and begin inhaling large gulpfuls of air -- the sheer divinity of the centaur's pussy has robbed you of proper respiration. She turns around and stares down at you, wearing a satisfied smile from cheek to cheek.

"Thank you so much! I really needed that." The centaur exclaims, breathing an elated sigh. "Mmmm...if only you came around earlier. I wouldn't have had to search for so long!"

Giving you a small wave, the centaur turns around and trods away, leaving you an exhausted mass of human, physique drenched in femcum, with the faint taste of mare-pussy lingering in your mouth.


End file.
